Lettre à mon amour
by Tisama
Summary: Byakuya se demande s'il va réussir à faire le deuil de sa femme. Pour soulager sa conscience il couche sur papier ses pensées, met son cœur à nu. Peut-être qu'après tout Hisana veille sur lui, son bonheur et sur son cœur…
1. Lettre à Hisana

**Titre : **Lettre à mon amour

**Pairing : **Byakuya/Renji

**Rating : **M

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux). Ils sont la propriété de l'auguste Tite Kubo !

**Genres :** Romance

**Warning : **Lemon Yaoi

**Résumé : **Byakuya se demande s'il va réussir à faire le deuil de sa femme. Pour soulager sa conscience il couche sur papier ses pensées, met son cœur à nu. Peut-être qu'après tout Hisana veille sur lui, son bonheur et sur son cœur…

**Lettre à mon amour**

**Chapitre 1 : Hisana**

_Hisana, mon amour,_

_Tu étais la seule personne avec qui je voulais mourir. Mais une matinée de printemps alors que les cerisiers étaient à peine en fleur, tu es partie. Tu m'as abandonné dans ce monde glacé qui n'a plus aucune couleur. Sous ce froid mordant, mon cœur lui aussi c'est gelé. Mes yeux sont devenus comme ce lac près de la maison en plein hiver : le reflet morne d'un monde paisible mais stérile de toute vie._

_Je suis nostalgique de nos moments passés ensembles. Retrouver ta sœur était mon seul objectif après ta mort. Mais maintenant que Rukia fait partie de la famille, je n'ai plus rien à faire, et chaque jour je m'enfonce un peu plus en pensant à toi. J'aimerais te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, sentir ta douce chaleur liquéfier ce cœur dur et frigorifié par manque d'amour._

_Mais je pense que tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Alors que je rencontrais Rukia pour la première fois, un homme à la chevelure rouge a débarqué. Et dans mon monde glacé cette couleur incarnat à transpercée ma poitrine. Me l'a tu envoyé ? Tu savais que je ne serais pas indifférent à lui, n'est-ce-pas ? À quoi cela sert que je pose des questions ? De toute façon tu ne peux pas me répondre._

_Taicho ! Un papillon de l'enfer vient d'arriver ! Tous les capitaines et vices-capitaines sont convoqués à la première division.

_Sa voix est tellement grave et masculine et pourtant elle résonne agréablement dans mon bas-ventre. Tu savais qu'il était parfait, qu'il serait celui qui me réveillerait de ma torpeur._

_Taicho ?

_J'arrive Renji.

Byakuya lève la tête et croise le regard de son vice-capitaine. Ce dernier lui lance son sourire fier.

Renji aime quand son taicho le regarde. Il veut que Byakuya voie à quel point il a la volonté de le vaincre un jour. Pour lui avoir arraché sa Rukia. Pour lui faire payer qu'elle se soit détournée de lui. Son amie, sa sœur depuis toujours. Mais lui n'avait jamais eu droit au « Nii-sama ». Non. C'est un parfait inconnu qu'elle avait commencé à appeler comme ça !

_Renji ? Tu viens ?

Le vice-capitaine sursaute. Son capitaine a déjà fait cinq mètres alors que lui est à la traîne.

_A moins que tu ne préfères rêvasser ici et rater la réunion.

_Pardonnez-moi, Taicho.

Byakuya, hoche la tête. Renji le rattrape à grand enjambés. Le capitaine de la sixième division peut voir les muscles du jeune shinigami se contracter sous son mouvement. Des papillons viennent danser dans son bas-ventre.

BxRxBxR

De retour de la réunion qui était une énième mise au point pour la bataille contre Aizen, Byakuya et Renji s'enferment dans capitainerie. Kuchiki assigne alors à Renji une pile monstrueuse de paperasse. Au milieu de ses papiers, le brun retrouve la lettre adressée à Hisana. Il se relie puis jette un regard à Renji, ce dernier regarde avec dépit la masse de papier et pousse un énorme soupire. Soudain il remarque que son capitaine le regarde.

_Un problème, Taicho ?

_Tu es moins bruyant depuis quelques temps.

_Je commence à me faire à toute cette paperasse. Mais si ça vous dérange je peux recommencer !

_Non c'est très bien comme ça continue dans cette voie.

_Hisana, pour décider que ce serait lui, tu as forcément vu son sourire. J'en n'en connais de plus radieux. Enfin ce n'est pas au manoir qu'on va me sourire! S'il savait comme il éclaire ma journée…_

Byakuya cache la lettre dans un tiroir de son bureau et le ferme à clé. Il prend le premier dossier au-dessus de la pile : une demande pour envoyer Renji dans le monde réel dans l'escouade du capitaine Hitsugaya.

_Renji ? Tu es volontaire pour le monde réel ?

_Bien-sûr ! Je connais bien le terrain et j'ai de bons rapports avec Ichigo Kurosaki. Il y a un problème ?

_Non aucun.

Byakaya se cache derrière sa pile de dossier pour masquer ses tremblements. Évidemment qu'il y a un problème ! Le laisser partir pour qu'il rejoigne le séduisant shinigami remplaçant, et sa propre sœur pour qui il sait que Renji a beaucoup d'affection au point de vouloir le surpasser. Le laisser s'en aller est bien trop dur ! De plus le vice-capitaine Matsumoto est de la partie !

De son côté, Renji n'est pas dans un bon état ! S'il a accepté de faire partie de l'escouade du capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est avant tout pour s'éloigner quelques temps de son capitaine, avec qui il se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas une sensation désagréable mais très perturbante. Aussi, depuis quelques temps il ne supporte plus le contacte de quelconque homme. Se battre avec des arrancars sera une bonne solution pour faire un break avec tout ça.

Pris d'un élan soudain de ne pas laisser passer sa chance, Byakuya lance soudain.

_Tu fais quelque chose ce soir Renji ?

_Euh... Non...

_Que dis-tu de venir à la résidence Kuchiki pour dîner. Je ne reçois personne aujourd'hui et tu serais le bienvenu.

Le pauvre Renji regarde son capitaine comme si celui-ci venais de lui annoncer qu'il allait faire un strip-tease au capitaine Komamura. Puis contre toute attente, il répond :

_C'est que... Ok ! Enfin... Oui, j'accepte avec joie votre invitation !

_Je t'attendrais à dix-neuf heures trente devant la capitainerie. Ne sois pas en retard.

_Oui Taicho !

_En attendant... Peux-tu porter cette missive au capitaine Hitsugaya ?

_Bien-sûr Taicho. Tout de suite.

Renji s'empare de l'enveloppe que lui tend son capitaine et part en direction des quartiers de dixième division.

BxRxBxR

Après cela il ne revoit pas son capitaine. Après son service, il passe par ses quartiers et enfile un kimono un peu moins formel, aux couleurs crépusculaire. C'est décontracté mais pas négligé. Quoi de mieux pour un repas avec son capitaine ?

Il se rend devant la capitainerie. Son taicho n'est pas encore arrivé. Il s'assoit sur les marches du devant du bâtiment et attend. Soudain il le voit arrivé, vêtu d'un kimono vert d'eau valant certainement le double de son salaire annuel.

« Taicho ! Vous êtes très élégant !

_Merci. Je ne te connaissais pas ce kimono. Il te sied à merveille.

_Oh ! Merci..., fit Renji en rougissant s'accordant avec son vêtement et ses cheveux.

_Allons-y. Le chemin qui mène au manoir n'est pas des plus courts. »

Aucun des deux hommes n'échange un mot durant le trajet. Depuis qu'ils se sont complimentés, une gêne s'est installée entre eux.

Un fois arrivés, une servante les conduit dans une salle à manger avec une simple table basse traditionnelle japonaise.

« J'aurais imaginé ça plus grand, commente Renji.

_J'ai une salle à manger plus officiel avec une grande table à l'occidentale mais je préfère manger ici.

_Je comprends. C'est le genre de petites choses qui peuvent mettre de la distance entre deux personnes. »

Renji étant derrière son capitaine, il ne voit pas le mince sourire naître sur les lèvres de celui-ci, amusé de constater que son fukutaicho n'a pas remarqué que sa phrase peut être interprétée d'une façon peu respectable.

Ils s'installent et au bout de quelques bouchées, Renji ouvre la conversation. Ils parlent tout d'abord de la nourriture exquise, puis de la division qui est de plus en plus ingérable à cause du stress que la menace d'Aizen occasionne. Ils parlent de Rukia : Byakuya tente de soutirer des informations à Renji concernant un potentiel beau-frère, mais Renji trouve ce terrain bien trop dangereux et préfère faire une pirouette et ne pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin. Enfin Byakuya ouvre le sujet qui lui tiraille le cœur depuis le début de l'après-midi : le départ de Renji.

« Renji... Je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt retissant au fait que tu te joignes à l'expédition du capitaine Hitsugaiya. Je ne pense pas que notre troisième siège puisse assumer notre division comme toi tu le fait, pendant ton absence.

_Mais je fais ça pour le bien de notre division ! Le mal est à Karakura. Je me dois en tant qu'officier de la cour des 13 divisions protéger mes subordonnés !

_Vraiment ? Tu n'irais pas plutôt rejoindre quelqu'un ?

_Qui donc ?

_Je sais que tu apprécies le shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki...

_C'est vrai, nous sommes amis. Mais ce n'est pas pour le voir que j'y vais...

« C'est pour mieux vous fuir. »

_Ce n'est que pour éradiquer le mal que tu te rends sur Karakura, tu en es sûr ?

_Ou… Oui !

_Ta voix tremble.

_Taicho ! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ?

_Tu me mens Renji. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

_Mais non !

_Allons parle-moi. Je peux te conseiller si tu as des problèmes.

_Non, vous ne pouvez pas aider un pitoyable vice-capitaine qui se pose des questions sur ses sentiments parce qu'il a des problèmes d'hormones dès qu'il voit son supérieur !

_Vraiment ?

_J'ai pensé tout haut ?

_Il semblerait...

_Non, non, non...

_Tu sais Renji... Moi aussi je me pose des questions...

_Pardon ?

_Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes d'hormones quand je te vois.

_Taicho ! Ne dites pas cela sur un tel ton ! Bon sang il n'y a pourtant pas de saké dans cette pièce !

_Renji... Aimerais-tu m'embrasser ?

_Je... Ce n'est pas...

_Moi j'en ai très envie...

_Tu vois Hisana. J'ai décidé de passer à autre chose. Et tu ne m'a certainement pas envoyé Renji pour rien. Merci._

_Taicho... J'ai peur.

_De quoi ?

_Taicho ! Je suis amoureux de vous. Et là vous me laissez comme un con en train de me demander de vous embrasser.

_Je suis sûr que tu le veux. Vas-y ! »

Renji s'approche timidement de son capitaine et fait se toucher leur lèvres brièvement.

Le cœur de Byakuya fait un bond dans sa poitrine et se raidit. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les émotions le submergeraient autant à ce baiser.

Renji se recule en rougissant. Il trouve un soudain intérêt pour le sol.

Byakuya lui par contre ne compte pas en rester là. Il prend le visage de Renji entre ses mains et lui donne un baiser fiévreux.

Le rouge agrippe les hanches de son capitaine et le plaque davantage contre lui. Il le renverse sur le dos et fait glisser sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres de son capitaine qui les ouvre immédiatement. Byakuya retire le lien qui retient les cheveux de Renji. Puis, se trouvant un peu trop en situation de soumission par rapport à d'habitude il bascule son fukutaicho sur le dos. Il détache leurs lèvres et ils s'observent longuement, leur cœur battant à tout rompre sachant pertinemment l'importance de ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire.

Byakura rompt le contact visuel et pose de sensuels baisers sur le cou de son jeune subordonné dont la respiration devient de plus en plus rapide. Il ouvre lentement le haut du kimono de Renji et place sa bouche sur une de ses clavicules qu'il commence par suçoter doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement et violemment jusqu'à ce qu'une rougeur apparaisse. Le plus jeune se dit que cette marque serait certainement présente pendant un certain temps.

« Ne laisse personne d'autre que moi te toucher ainsi, Renji.

_Hai, taicho.

_Byakuya. Pas de taicho dans une telle situation. Dis mon prénom.

_Touche-moi encore, Byakuya…

Le dénommé en question sent son entrejambe pendre de l'ampleur tant la façon qu'a Renji de prononcer son prénom est remplie de désir. Il se rendit compte que celle de son vis-à-vis est dans le même état. Il dénoue la ceinture qui reteint le shihakushou de Renji et les pans en tombent de chaque côté de son torse savamment sculpté et tatoué. Byakuya prend un des tétons entre le pouce et l'index et l'y fait tourné doucement et dans un même temps sa langue taquine l'autre. De son côté Renji est en extase sous les caresses de son taicho, il commence même à pousser des petits gémissements. Byakuya se redresse soudainement à l'affut du moindre bruit. Son fukutaicho va lui demander quel est le problème quand le brun pose un doigt impérieux sur ses lèvres. Il se lève et fait signe à Renji de l'imité. Il le prend par la main et le guide jusqu'à une pièce adjacente.

_Entre. Surtout ne fait pas de bruit et n'en sors sous aucun prétexte. J'en ai pour quelques secondes.

Le capitaine de la sixième division ferme la porte laissant Renji dans une grande chambre d'une netteté irréprochable. Éclairée par la lune seule, il ne peut pas distinguer de couleur mais il y répertorie un bureau et un lit immense. Il marche jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donne sur un gigantesque jardin où trône un immense cerisier près d'un lac limpide. Il peut presque entendre les pétales tomber sur le sol.

_La vue te plaît ?

_Byakuya… Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

_Tout va bien personne ne viendras nous déranger. Enfin… Si tu ne cries pas trop fort !

_Qui va crier ? Hé !

Le beau capitaine se rue sur Renji et le jette sur le lit. Ce dernier est très étonné de voir son capitaine aussi taquin mais cela le séduit. Il a l'impression que la glace qui entoure celui qu'il aime commence à fondre. Il ne peut résister et l'attire à lui en tirant brutalement sur son beau kimono et l'embrasse sauvagement. Toujours à son plus grand étonnement Byakuya le lui rend d'une façon toute aussi bestiale. Le vice capitaine retire très rapidement la veste de son futur amant et caressa sa peau douce et immaculée si suave qu'il a un moment de gêne, où Renji réalise que de trop nombreuses choses les séparent.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles ailleurs. Je n'aime pas ça. Je suis censé être le centre de ton attention !

_Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'un chien du Rukongai. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

_Je t'aime oublie le reste.

_Je ne peux pas ! Je t'aime également. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres parce que tu as choisi quelqu'un qui n'est pas digne de ton rang.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je suis grand je sais ce que je fais ! Ce n'est pas une bande de vieux troubles-fête qui vont venir gâcher mon bonheur. D'une certaine façon je pourrais remercier Ichigo Kurosaki pour m'avoir appris ça ! Je me suis battu pour Hisana, je me suis battu pour Rukia, je me battrais pour toi. Renji, je te le répète, je t'aime et cela me sera traverser toutes les épreuves.

_Je t'aime aussi.

_Bien alors ne m'interrompt pas. Je n'en peux déjà plus. A moins que tu ne veuilles tout arrêter ?

_Non… Pas le moindre du monde !, s'exclame-t-il en effleurant l'entrejambe de son homme par-dessus le kimono.

_Tu me cherches ?

_Peut-être bien...

_Dans ce cas tu as frappé à la bonne porte !

Pour argumenter ses propos il retire son hakama et Renji fait de même avec le sien. Les sous-vêtements suivent rapidement. Ils se caressent longuement, s'embrassent pour se caresser avec encore plus de ferveur et parfois faisant les deux en même temps. Leurs verges tendues se frôlent créant une excitation grandissante. Puis Renji craque le premier :

_Byakuya ! Prends-moi ! Je te veux en moi.

Le brun embrasse brièvement son amant et place trois doigts devant dans sa bouche. Renji les humidifie avec application, puis il s'accroche aux cheveux soyeux de Byakuya pendant que celui-ci enfonce un premier doigt en lui. D'abord Renji fait la grimace devant l'inconfort de la situation. Puis Byakuya le fait doucement bouger et il trouve ça tout de suite plus agréable. Le capitaine en introduit alors un deuxième. Il trouve alors la boule de nerfs qui fait se cambrer Renji sous les sensations exquises. Il enfonce son troisième afin d'élargir au maximum le passage afin que celui qu'il aime ne souffre pas trop.

_Maintenant Byakuya. Je te veux maintenant.

Le plus vieux ne se le fait pas redire. Il place son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité du rouge et l'y rentre doucement. Renji s'agrippe aux épaules de son amant y laissant de grosses marques rouges. Byakuya entame de long et langoureux va-et-vient tout en stimulant la verge de Renji gorgée de plaisir. De son côté ce dernier commence à pousser des cris de jouissance qui rendent dingue Byakuya le faisant accélérer ses mouvement. Renji dans un dernier cri se libère et Byakuya suit quelques secondes plus tard à la vue du visage tant aimé et désiré, déformé par l'orgasme.

Byakuya se retire et tombe d'épuisement à côté de Renji. Il recouvre leur corps nus d'un drap et se blotti contre celui qu'il aime tant. Ce dernier prend sa main et enlace leurs doigts.

_Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime.

_Oui, vraiment. Merci Hisana._

To be continued…


	2. Lettre à Renji

**Titre : **Lettre à mon amour

**Pairing :** Renji/Byakuya

**Rating : **M

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux). Ils sont la propriété de l'auguste Tite Kubo !

**Warning : **Lemon Yaoi

**Résumé : **Byakuya se demande s'il va réussir à faire le deuil de sa femme. Pour soulager sa conscience il couche sur papier ses pensées, met son cœur à nu. Peut-être qu'après tout Hisana veille sur lui, son bonheur et sur son cœur…

Kyomi : Je suis contente que mon Byakuya te plaise ! A vrai dire, je me suis inspirée du Byakuya que Kubo-sama présente dans « Turn Back Pendulum », car je suis persuadée que le jeune homme tête brûlé et soupe au lait qu'il était jeune, se cache sous le jeune adulte qu'il est. Concernant les défis, je serais très contente que tu me propose un pairing de Bleach et, si tu veux tout savoir, je préfère les OS. Si tu veux du Byaren et que tu y tiens particulièrement, comme je l'ai déjà fait, je préférerais que tu me donne un contexte bien défini. Concernant mon rythme de publication, il est très aléatoire selon les fics et ma motivation. Mais quand je commence une fic je m'arrange pour la terminer. Voilà !

Bonne lecture à toutes/tous.

**Lettre à mon amour**

**Chapitre 2 : Renji**

Le lendemain quand Renji se réveille il a une douleur extrême dans le bas du dos. Il a alors un flash-back de la veille au soir.

« Encore un de ces fichus rêves érotiques ! Mais pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

_Je ne pensais pas avoir rêvé moi. Bonjour Renji, tu t'es bien reposé ?

_Tai-tai-cho ?

_Je te l'ai déjà demandé hier soir, quand nous sommes tous les deux je veux que tu m'appelle Byakuya. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux pervers qui abuse de son subordonné !

_C'est ce que tu es ! D'ailleurs je crois que le subordonné en question aimerait bien en avoir davantage...

_Menteur ! Je suis persuadé que tu as mal au dos ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as réveillé trois fois pour recommencer.

_Mais ils avaient mis un truc dans la bouffe tes domestiques ? Parce que là me sens bander rien qu'en te regardant bosser.

_Je ne sais pas. Je me demande, parce qu'allongé comme tu es, tu me fais très envie !

_La meilleur façon de résister à la tentation est d'y succomber...

_Oscar Wilde. Pas à moi mon chéri ! Et nous verrons ce soir ! Il est plus que l'heure que tu t'habilles pour aller travailler !

_Oh non ! Mais je n'aurais jamais je temps d'aller jusqu'à chez moi pour aller chercher un uniforme !

_Sauf que nous faisons presque la même taille ! Je t'en donnerai un !

_Mais Ta-tai…

_Byakuya !

_Mais Byakuya ce kimono vaut trois mois de mon salaire !

_Si ça te dérange tu me le rendras.

_Mais il faudra que je le lave !

_Non ! Surtout pas ! Déjà ça l'abîmerai car mes domestiques utilisent un traitement spécial, et puis… je pourrais dormir avec quand tu seras sur Terre… Il aura ton odeur.

_Byakuya !, proteste Renji en rougissant brusquement.

_Le rouge te va tellement bien ! Si je ne me retenais pas, je te prendrais tout de suite.

_Bon où est-ce que je peux me changer ?

_La salle de bain est derrière le panneau là-bas. Je pense que tu as le temps de prendre une petite douche. Ça te fera le plus grand bien.

_Dis que je sens mauvais aussi !, ronchonne Renji en se levant se révélant dans son plus simple appareil au plus grand plaisir de son amant.

Celui-ci se place derrière Renji avec un shunpo, alors que celui-ci s'apprête à faire coulisser la porte. Il l'enlace et pose sa tête au creux de ses omoplates.

_Je la prendrais bien avec toi cette douche…

_Tu es chez toi et donc libre d'aller où tu veux.

_Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi.

_Après la nuit que nous avons passée ? Tu me déçois Byakuya.

_Tu vas voir si je suis aussi désappointant après ça !, proteste le beau capitaine en poussant brutalement Renji dans la salle d'eau. »

S'en suivit de longues minutes de langoureuses caresses aquatiques.

Puis un fois lavés de la sueur de leur luxueuse nuit, ils s'habillent et s'en vont à la sixième division. Sur le chemin de la division, ils discutent de leur avenir. Dire où ne rien dire ? Telle est la question.

_Pour l'instant, je préfère qu'on reste dans le secret. Qu'on ait notre petit cocon à tous les deux, propose finalement Byakuya.

_Nous verrons dans le futur comment tout cela évoluera. »

Arrivés à la capitainerie, ils passent la journée à faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour la pause déjeuner, Renji va manger avec Hisagi et Matsumoto comme ils en ont l'habitude le mardi tandis que Byakuya rentre au manoir Kuchiki pour partager un repas avec Rukia et son grand-père. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que Renji est plongé avec application dans sa paperasse, Byakuya se lève sans bruit de son bureau pour aller glisser ses bras autour du cou de Renji.

_Abarai fukutaicho, je vous annonce une visite de votre capitaine ce soir dans vos quartiers à 20h00.

_Hai taicho. Je vous invite à manger. Qu'en penser vous ?

_Ma foi… Cela me paraît être une fort bonne idée. On m'a dit grand bien de vos plats.

_Rukia, hein ?

_Oui. Elle m'a parlé de petits fours qu'elle avait engloutis à en être malade.

_Je m'en souviens…C'est le mot… A en être malade…

_A ce soir, Abarai fukutaicho…

_A ce soir Kuchiki taicho.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Oui, il se trouve que Renji a une prédisposition naturelle à la cuisine… Mais pas au ménage ! Son appartement est devenu une véritable déchetterie ! Du salon à la chambre, en passant par la salle de bain, les nombreuses fêtes données et ses amis très lâches ont eu raison de sa motivation. Les seules pièces qui restent encore potable sont les toilettes que Rukia se fait un devoir de nettoyer après chacun ses passages et la cuisine où il ne laisse rentrer personne.

Le soir venu, juste après l'entraînement de ses hommes, il se dépêche d'aller chez lui où il s'empresse de prendre un sac poubelle et enfouie alors à l'intérieur tout ce qui peut traîner et le cache derrière sa maison. Il ouvre en grand les fenêtres pour faire disparaître l'odeur de renfermé, puis passe un coup de chiffon sur ses meubles et fini de faire briller le tout à coups de balai. Il souffle un grand coup et va dans la cuisine. Il enfile son tablier et se lave les mains. Bon alors que cuisiner à un grand noble qui s'invite à la dernière minute ? Ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ! Enfin ce qu'il y a de mieux… En entrée : saumon aux herbes. Puis pour le plat principal, poulet avec une sauce aux champignons accompagnés de petits légumes. Enfin pour le dessert… Fromage blanc fourré d'un coulis de fruits rouges !

Voilà notre Renji qui se met aux fourneaux, coupant, mixant, mélangeant, cuisant, sur tous les tableaux même temps, il prend ses assiettes et commence un magnifique dressage.

Quand enfin, il retire son tablier, il va prendre une douche rapide, enfile son plus beau yukata pourpre parsemé de fils dorés, et rassemble ses cheveux en une natte. Il entend alors trois coups secs sur la porte d'entrée. Il inspire profondément, jette un coup d'œil au miroir, prépare son plus beau sourire et va ouvrir.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand il ne voit personne…

_Renji ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans cette tenue ?! Oh Kami-sama ! Tu cuisine !

Il baisse la tête et voit la petite bouille de son amie d'enfance.

_Rukia ! J'attends B… J'attends quelqu'un.

_Oh Renji tu t'es enfin décidé ! Dis tu me la présenteras ? Je la connais ?

_Chaque chose en son temps…

_Vous avez déjà couchez ?

_Rukia !

_Trop mignon ! Bon ben puisque je suis là, tu n'oublieras pas de me donner les restes du dîner !

_Ben voyons…

_Bon j'y vais ! Bonne soirée Renji ! Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps ! Tiens bonsoir Nii-sama !, s'exclame-t-elle en croisant son éblouissant frère vêtu d'un kimono de soie bleu nuit aux reflets violets, brodé d'un fil irisé qui représente des ibis.

Elle se dirige vers la sortie quand elle se raidie soudain et se retourne violemment.

_Nii-sama ?! Putain Renji ! T'a osé ? Sérieux ?

_Rukia met la en sourdine !

_Bon ben je suis très contente pour vous ! Bon appétit !

_Merci…

Rukia se dépêche de décamper, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_L'avantage c'est qu'on n'aura pas à lui cacher…

_C'est sûr.

_Tu rentres ?

_Et comment !

Byakuya pénètre dans la maison de son amant. A peine la porte est fermée qu'il plaque le rouge contre la porte d'entrée. Leur lèvres se joignent d'elles-mêmes, leur langues se trouvent rapidement et se câlinent longuement.

Le brun coupe le baiser et se blotti contre le torse de son bien-aimé qui referme ses bras sur lui.

_J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée..., avoue le noble.

_C'était vraiment frustrant. Mais il est plus sain pour nos hommes de ne rien faire. Ni pour nous d'ailleurs…

_Oui… Si on commence à se toucher là-bas…

_Je ne serais pas en mesure de m'arrêter.

_Moi non plus…

_Bon tu as faim ?

_Oui… Ça sent super bon.

_Suis-moi !

Il emmène Byakuya dans le salon et le fait asseoir, puis revient quelques instants plus tard avec ses deux assiettes de saumon.

_Tu t'es décarcassé pour moi ?

_J'ai fait de mon mieux on va dire… Heureusement que j'avais le frigo plein !

_Je t'ai pris au dépourvu. Excuse-moi.

_Bah mange au lieu de culpabiliser.

_C'est exquis. Rukia n'avait pas menti.

_Euh… Merci, bafouille Renji en rougissant.

Quand Renji apporte le plat principal, la conversation prend une tournure joyeuse, ils discutent de tout, de rien, d'eux. Byakuya caresse tendrement le bout des doigts de Renji au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Le monde n'est plus rien. Il n'y a qu'eux.

Puis place au dessert. Byakuya en prend une cuillère qu'il porte à sa bouche. Il regarde Renji avec étonnement puis rougit comme jamais.

_Byakuya, il y a un problème ?

_Vraiment, merci pour tout Renji.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?

_Je… Non… Rien… Laisse tomber.

_Byakuya ? Tu ne me cache rien ?

_Oublie, je te dis.

_Ok…

A la fin du repas, Renji entreprend de faire la vaisselle. Byakuya vient l'aider, mais se retrouvant pour la première face à une éponge, Renji juge préférable qu'il s'assoie et attende gentiment qu'il est terminé.

_Voilà, j'ai fini !

Byakuya enlace Renji par derrière, pose tête sur son dos et murmure suavement.

_J'ai envie de toi…

Renji se retourne et passe sa main dans les cheveux ébène de son amant.

_Moi aussi, répond-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Il glisse sa main dans le haut du yukata de Byakuya pour aller toucher un téton déjà dur. La table de la cuisine lui parait être une option, mais il se ravise, et passe ses bras sous les jambes de son capitaine et les place sur ses hanches, où le beau brun se dépêche de les accrocher. Ils vont ainsi jusqu'à la chambre où le rouge pose délicatement celui qu'il aime sur son lit. Cette image vue tant de fois en rêve ne fait que l'exciter davantage. Il se place au-dessus de lui et parsème son cou de baisers papillons. Il laisse glisser ses mains le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ses hanches.

Sous la caresse Byakuya donne un coup de bassin heurtant celui de Renji qui sent l'entrejambe dure de son amant frôler la sienne. Il ne peut retenir un grognement de plaisir sous cette légère impulsion.

Il ouvre en grand le haut du yukata de Byakuya et fait glisser son nez sur tout le haut de son corps et s'enivre de la douce odeur de cerisier de Byakuya, si bien que la tête commence à lui tourner, et se met alors à lécher par-ci par-là, ce torse si bien dessiné jusqu'à toucher un téton qu'il mordille frénétiquement.

De son côté Byakuya n'a plus aucune notion d'amour propre. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, ce sont les caresses de Renji sur son corps. Son nez curieux et avide lui a procuré une sensation de bien-être, comme jamais il n'a connu avec quelqu'un d'autre mais quand Renji a sorti sa langue… C'est devenu une autre histoire ! Il ne peut même plus retenir ses soupirs. Les cadenas de son esprit explosent un à un, il repousse ses limites et laisse Renji gagner du terrain.

_Tu me rends fou…

_Et moi alors qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?

_Renji, demande Byakuya d'une voix douce en s'asseyant, depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de moi ?

_Depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu, répond le rouge du tac au tac en posant sa tête sur les jambes de son amant. Mais je ne l'ai compris que récemment. Quand tu m'as mis la raclée de ma vie. Magistrale. Efficace. Moi à terre, à ma place de chien et toi rempli de noblesse, me surplombant, majestueux. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, j'ai vu une faille dans tes yeux. Un regret, une douleur, je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Néanmoins, cela venait confirmer toutes mes certitudes. Tu es tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours aspiré. Mais il te manquait une chose. Un cœur, une humanité. Je l'ai enfin trouver dans l'éclair qui a traverser ton regard à ce moment là. Puis il y a eu cette histoire que Rukia m'a raconté à propos ta femme, alors là, je l'ai su. Toi, le froid et noble Byakuya Kuchiki pouvait être amoureux. Mon cœur battait plus vite quand j'entendais ton nom, l'euphorie m'envahissait lorsque tes pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Tous les signes étaient là. A toi maintenant : comment es-tu tombé amoureux d'un pauvre type dans mon genre ?

_Renji, si tu veux que toi et moi ça fonctionne, il faut arrêter de te dévaloriser.

_C'est difficile.

_Très bien je te le dis, comme ça tu comprendras pourquoi ça m'énerve : je suis tombé amoureux la première fois que je t'ai vu combattre. Tu étais renversant avec ton abondante chevelure écarlate. Tu mettais tant de cœur à tuer ces substituts de Hollow dans cette arène de l'académie.

_L'arène de l'académie ? Tu veux dire que…

_Je suis tombé amoureux de toi une seconde fois, lors de mon premier entretient avec Rukia. Tu as débarqué dans la salle, un vrai sans-gêne, tout ce qu'il m'a toujours été interdit. Et pourquoi ? Pour annoncer à Rukia que tu avais réussi ton examen. Pour lui communiquer ta joie et ton affection.

_Ce jour, tu as été si froid…

_Sans mon grand-père je me serais arranger pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance surtout si tu étais un proche de Rukia, ça allait arranger mes affaires. Puis pour une raison que je n'ai pas compris, tu as été subitement éloigné de moi et de Rukia. Comme si quelqu'un nous éloignait.

_Ce n'était donc pas toi qui m'enlevait Rukia.

_Je faisais tout mon possible, pour t'apercevoir le plus souvent possible, pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareil ? Plus je réfléchi à cela, plus je me demande, si ce n'est pas encore la faute d'Aizen. Bref, les années ont passé mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. D'un côté je me demandais si je ne reportais pas mon affection sur toi, parce que tu es similaire à Hisana, tout en étant son parfait opposé. Puis, lors de ta nomination au titre de vice-capitaine, tu es entré dans mon bureau et tu as mis par terre toutes mes théories. Le défi que j'ai vu ce jour-là dans tes yeux m'a fait tomber une troisième fois, amoureux de toi. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu si fort que ce jour-là… Jusqu'à hier soir, où j'ai vraiment penser que les Shinigami pouvaient avoir un infarctus !

Byakuya tend sa main vers la natte de Renji et d'un gracieux mouvement retire l'élastique qui la retenait. Puis il fait glisser ses doigts dans les mèches écarlates puis les dépose sur son épaule.

_J'aime tes cheveux...

Il se penche et frôle la bouche de Renji de la sienne.

_J'aime ta bouche.

Il fait glisser ses doigts fin sur le torse à demi découvert de son amant, lui procurant un frisson de plaisir dans tout le corps.

_J'aime tes tatouages.

Il prend sa main et blotti sa tête contre.

_Je t'aime, Renji.

Byakuya sourit de s'être tant dévoilé puis s'entend prononcer :

_Renji... J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de toi, en moi.

Le cœur battant, après ces mots remplis de grâce et de tendresse, Renji allonge son amant, le déshabille lentement et laisse glisser sa main droite, le long du corps svelte de Byakuya, tend trois doigts qu'il porte à la bouche de celui-ci, qui les suce avec sensualité. Le regard brûlant de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène le fait durcir dans son yukata.

Une fois que ses doigts sont imprégnés de salive, il les arrache à l'étreinte langoureuse et les conduits à l'entrée de l'intimité de Byakuya. L'espace est très étroit et les moiteurs du noble contre sa peau, lui font perdre la notion de la réalité.

Il commence de lents mouvement de ciseaux qui ont pour effet d'agrandir l'antre, puis il ajoute son troisième doigt qui frôle l'organe si sensible qu'est la prostate.

_Renji ! Je t'en supplie prends-moi !

Le rouge prend la même teinte pivoine que ses cheveux. Oui, voir son supérieur hiérarchique vous hurler à la figure qu'il a très envie de que vous l'enculiez, là, tout de suite, maintenant, ça peut perturber...

Le tatoué retire donc ses doigts, et insère avec précautions, son membre volumineux.

Byakuya, en a le souffle coupé. Il voit bien que Renji fait de son mieux, pour qu'il ait un maximum de confort mais il a quand même l'impression d'être transpercer de part en part.

_Je crois que je prends beaucoup de place, tente le plus jeune pour détendre son amant.

_Je suis particulièrement étroit, il faut dire.

_Quelqu'un a osé te le dire ?

_Non, mais disons que beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur mon compte. Par exemple, j'ai déjà entendu : « Kuchiki-taicho est coincé du cul »

_J'irai les confirmer...

_Je te coupe les couilles si tu fais ça.

_Hai... Oh, tu t'es détendu !

_Oui, ça va mieux. Renji, bouge maintenant, je t'ai assez fait attendre.

Le rouge ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps et se lance dans une série de vas-et-vient qui emmènent Byakuya au septième ciel. Ses lèvres gonflées par le plaisir trouvent celles de Renji dans un élan brûlant. Les coups de reins sont de plus en plus rapides. Leurs gémissements mêlés montent en puissance. Leur corps imbriqués se redécouvrent encore et encore.

Byakuya arrive à l'apogée de son plaisir, Renji active sa main sur le membre de son amant. Ils jouissent dans un même unisson.

Le rouge se laisse glisser hors de son amant et s'allonge sur le dos. L'ébène pose sa tête sur l'épaule tatouée et enfouie son nez dans son cou.

Ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre dans une totale plénitude.

BxRxBxR

Le lendemain matin, Renji se réveille dérangé par un courant d'air frais. Il cherche d'une main la présence chaude de son amant, mais il ne saisit que du vide. Il redresse son corps endolori et aperçoit un petit bout de papier posé près du futon :

_Renji, mon amour,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis reparti au manoir. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'attendre ton réveil. Te dire au revoir m'aurait déchiré le cœur et j'ai trop d'amour propre pour me mettre à genoux pour te supplier de rester. Pourtant, si je n'avais pas quitté ton lit ce matin, je l'aurais fait. Tu n'es pas partit mais tes bras me manquent déjà. Quand tu reviendras nous parlerons d'avenir._

_Je te promets que tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi, c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse partir seul, sans moi._

_Byakuya, qui t'aime._

_Ps : veille sur ma sœur. Je suis inquiet, je ne veux pas Kurosaki Ichigo l'approche de trop près._

BxRxBxR

N'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite, rien qu'une toute pitite review, pour me donner votre avis ou laisser un encouragement, n'importe. Je vous assure que c'est très motivant !

Au fait ! L'épilogue est pour demain !


	3. Lettre à Byakuya

**Titre : **Lettre à mon amour

**Pairing :** Renji/Byakuya

**Rating : **M

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux). Ils sont la propriété de l'auguste Tite Kubo !

**Warning : **Lemon Yaoi

**Résumé : **Byakuya se demande s'il va réussir à faire le deuil de sa femme. Pour soulager sa conscience il couche sur papier ses pensées, met son cœur à nu. Peut-être qu'après tout Hisana veille sur lui, son bonheur et sur son cœur…

**Lettre à mon amour**

**Chapitre 3 (Epilogue) : Byakuya**

A la lecture de ces mots, Renji saisit le premier morceau de papier qui traîne sur son bureau et griffonne quelques lignes de sa plus belle écriture. Il se prépare pour se rendre au Senkaimon, direction le monde des humains.

Avant d'aller à sa destination finale, il fait un détour par la neuvième division.

_Hisagi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

_Renji ? Tu n'es pas en route pour le Senkaimon ?

_Si, mais d'abord, j'ai quelque chose à te demander !

_Je t'en pris.

_Il faut absolument que tu ailles porter cette missive au capitaine Kuchiki ! C'est très important.

_Tu n'aurais pas pu aller au manoir au lieu de me demander ?

_Non, je ne peux pas lui remettre en main propre.

_Ah bon ?

_Non ! Alors ? Tu la prends ou je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

_Donne ! Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

_Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Mais ne la lis pas, sous aucun prétexte je te fais confiance !

_T'inquiète. Allez, file ! Je me charge de ton taicho.

Renji ne se le fais pas dire deux fois et part en courant. Il n'entend pas son sempai, marmonner :

_A défaut de la moindre communication avec le mien.

BxRxBxR

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le capitaine Kuchiki travaille seul à la sixième division, le lieutenant de la neuvième division, Hisagi Fukutaicho, se présente à sa porte :

_Bonjour Kuchiki-taicho, je vous apporte une missive d'Abarai Fukutaicho.

« Renji ? Mais que... »

_Merci, Hisagi-Fukutaicho.

_Je me retire. Excusez-moi du dérangement.

Une fois Hisagi partit, Byakuya, les doigts tremblants, ouvre très lentement le petit bout de papier.

_Byakuya, mon amour_

_Je te suis reconnaissant d'être parti sans au revoir. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir ton regard sur moi pendant que je partirais. J'ai hâte d'entendre parler de nos projets d'avenir. Merci pour cette nuit, je suis impatient de retrouver tes bras et tes lèvres, et d'ailleurs, toi tout entier. Juste pour toi, je survivrais à tout ça._

_Le jour où je me débarrasserais de toi n'est pas encore arrivé, crois-moi, cette histoire ne fait que commencer._

_Je t'aime, Renji._

_Ps : Rukia est en sécurité avec moi. Pour Ichigo, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je peux t'assurer qu'il est gay ! Il n'a pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Ce ne saura tarder…_

En regardant cette missive, Byakuya Kuchiki sourit avec tendresse. Les fleurs de cerisiers peuvent à nouveau éclore. Il est amoureux.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'à la fin. J'aimerais vraiment avoir des avis. Merci encore à celles qui ont posté des reviews.

A la prochaine les gens !


End file.
